Encubiertos
by L-Kenobi
Summary: Un nuevo caso se les ha presentado, Barba y Olivia se encuentran trabajando juntos y al finalizar la noche Olivia no se espera encontrarse con su compañero: Elliot Stablet. Regalo para mi queridísima Robyn Raven


—Todo mundo nos conoce —dice Olivia con una sonrisa.

—Te conocen a ti —contesta él, bebiendo un poco de whisky—. Yo sólo me la paso dentro de la oficina.

—Claro, sobre todo cuando te pones a dar entrevistas hablando sobre los casos más recientes y después de que todo la policía se puso tras de ti —lo mira, riendo—, sí. Nadie te conoce.

—Sin comentarios.

* * *

Durante media hora no piden nada para comer, llevan más de una hora sentados en la mesa junto a la ventana esperando un momento en que la pareja que esperan llegué.

Beben un poco más, antes de ordenar porque están seguros que dentro de nada alguien irá a preguntarles por la orden, hablan sobre los días pasados en la oficina y en el nuevo caso que están realizando.

Ambos se encuentran de "encubiertos" cosa que ninguno de los dos puede creerse sabiendo que sus rostros son conocidos en todo Nueva York. Y bueno, en ese caso puede funcionar dado que este nuevo caso aún no sale a la luz.

—Ahí está —susurra Olivia, tocando su cuello despistadamente—. El de camisa roja con la chica de vestido negro.

Barba mira distraídamente, le hace una señal al mesero para que tomen sus órdenes, unos segundos después quedan a solas de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —le dice cuanto están a solos de nuevo—. Es algo arriesgado.

—Barba —pone los ojos en blanco—, he estado en este negocio desde hace más de quince años. Sabes que conozco perfectamente esté lío, el hecho de que no haya prestado mucha atención a esté caso que lo he repetido más de cien veces en toda mi vida.

—Lo siento —levanta las manos—. No era mi intención ofenderla, señora Benson.

—Pues lo hiciste, ahora iré por un buen trago que sólo en la barra entregan.

* * *

—Entonces trabajas por las tardes —le escucha decir. No escucha la respuesta—. Me parece muy bien, yo tengo un rato libre esa noche, debo salir de viaje dentro de cuatro días pero podemos vernos —sin respuesta.

Olivia se sienta sobre la silla, sin mirar a nadie, afortunadamente tampoco la miran.

Tiene que conseguir el celular de ese tipo, para al fin poder arrestarlo, sus compañeros consiguieron recabar demasiada información pero sigue faltando un pequeño hilo, una prueba que compruebe que él es el hombre a quién buscan.

La victima al fin había podido hablar sin temor y relatar cada detalle de donde ocurrieron los hechos y vagamente dijo que él había usado un teléfono celular para fotografiarla como muchas veces. Barba había intentado conseguir una orden, que vagamente fracaso.

Algo imposible para un tipo como él.

Se sintió ofendido que decidió ayudar a tomar _prestado_ el teléfono. Y ahora estaba trabajando de _encubierto,_ ella podía hacerlo sola pero le gustaba ver el espectáculo con su compañero.

—Creí que estábamos hablando bien —su voz la sobresalta—, no tenías derecho de pararte de la mesa, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—Dices puras estupideces, ¿para que salir con un tipo como tú? Se supone que tienes toda una mentalidad y te comportas como un estúpido adolescente.

—No lo haría si tú cooperarás. No lo haces.

—Si vas a ponerte en ese plan, ni de cerca te quiero ver. Que me aburre a cada momento —se para del asiento y choca con el hombre.

—Tenga cuidado —dice, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no me estorbe en el camino —le contesta, se voltea a la chica—, conócelo bien. No te vayan a topar patanes como al que abandonaré en estos momentos.

—Liv —dice Rafael acercándose y golpeando al hombre también, él se aleja enfurecido—. Yo le recomendaría al joven que se cuide con qué clase de mujer se mete.

Olivia se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Aléjate de los hombres, amiga.

* * *

—Hey —dice Olivia saliendo del callejón—. ¿Pagaste la cuenta?

—Dios mío —se lleva las manos a la cara—. No vuelvo hacer este trabajo.

—¿Por qué no? —Dice, y se coloca a su lado—. Te veías tan natural, tan enojado, te comportabas de tal modo como en la oficina.

Rafael pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo en algunos casos —coloca su mano sobre la de ella— pero el caso es que tengo el celular. Ser encubierto es fácil.

—Dios mío, me había olvidado de eso por un instante, estaba repasando tu actuación.

—¿Estás segura que nadie nos reconoció?

—Espero y no. Además de que el caso sigue sin hacerse público. Agregando que sabemos que día se va a ir, así que para antes de ese día, lo veremos tras las rejas. Mandaré una patrulla a supervisar a la chica.

—Entonces esperemos que así sea.

Siguen caminando durante un par de calles más, cada vez se van acercando más hasta donde dejaron el auto en donde ambos llegaron. Comparten algunos chistes más, hasta que Olivia lo ve.

—¿Liv? —dice con una sonrisa.

Olivia se aferra al brazo de Barba.

—Elliot —contesta pero sin una sonrisa—, que sorpresa verte por las calles a estas horas de la noche.

—A mí me sorprende.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Elliot Stabler —dice dirigiéndose a Barba, le tiende la mano.

—Rafael Barba —se la tiende—. Bueno, supongo que tendrán algo que hablar, te espero en el auto.

—Esto no es trabajo —dice con una sonrisa—, que manera de trabajar ahora, el nuevo sistema se ha actualizado entonces.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo es —responde—. Te mande unas cartas después de mi último caso. Nunca respondiste.

—Tuve la misma consideración que tú, cuando renunciaste.

—Liv…

—No importa, Elliot. Me alegra verte después de tantos años pero si me disculpas, mi pareja me está esperando.

—Me sorprende que salgas con un fiscal. Pensé que nunca te relacionarías con los del trabajo, eso lo dijiste muchas, muchas, muchas veces.

—Las cosas cambian —sonríe—. Tengo que irme.

—Te debo una copa.

—La esperaré.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí finalizando el reto de los tres retos de los retos que decidimos regalarnos entre nosotras e.e me gustó mucho escribir para ti e.e Me metí en dos categorías que no pensé que tendría valor de hacerlo. Gracias e.e**_

 _ **Probablemente esperabas algo diferente pero no tuve el coraje XD.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho, mensa y espero que te guste.**_


End file.
